


Unofficial characters

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: What if there were other princesses out there? What other gemstones could give them powers? After the battle of BrightMoon, Adora and her friends discover a princess with fire powers, a princess who can read minds, and a relative of Bow with a dark past. The Princess Alliance might gain more members...if the Horde doesn't reach the new princesses first.





	Unofficial characters

Adora stood at attention and gave a quick bow of greeting to Queen Angella.  
“You summoned me, Your Majesty?” Adora asked.

“Yes,” the queen answered. Her translucent wings reflected the light of the setting sun from outside. “Please take a seat.”  
Adora sat in her spot to the side of the round table. The council room was vast and high, with elegant pillars holding up the ceiling. Adora was wearing her usual red shirt, boots, white pants and a black belt.

Angella scanned the room and saw Adora, Bow, Perfuma, Mermista, and Frosta sitting around the table. Bow was looking at the queen, though his fingers were fidgeting with another one of his carefully made arrows. Mermista rested her chin on her hand, clearly bored with the proceedings. Perfuma flipped her long blonde hair and several flower petals flew out from her hands.  
Frosta crossed her arms, wearing her usual blue dress and heavy jacket. “I believe, your majesty,” she addressed the queen, “that the meeting is to start.”  
“I understand, Princess Frosta,” answered Queen Angella. “Though it appears we are missing…”

A short princess with pink hair and light brown skin appeared out of thin air by the doorway. “Sorry I’m late!” called Glimmer. She hurried toward her seat and rubbed her eyes.  
“What took you so long, Glimmer?” asked Angella.  
“Mom, I was having a good rest after the battle we had several days ago! Can’t you let me rest a little longer?”  
“Don’t talk to me like that, young lady,” the queen scolded. “I know you’re not keen on going to meetings, but this one is important.”  
“Are we under attack?” asked Bow. “If so, I’ll need some more time to create some arrows. I know another sonic one would work. Perhaps one which can paralyze opponents!”  
Frosta scoffed. “You do realize that my ice powers can easily freeze opponents better than anything, right?”  
“Yeah, but sorry to say, I’m not a princess, nor do I have any powers. However, I am still a valuable member of the Princess Alliance.”  
“Just because I am 11 and three quarters doesn’t mean you have an excuse to talk down to me,” she replied coldly.  
“Please stop fighting,” said Perfuma to the girls.  
“At least you are better than Sea Hawk,” Mermista mentioned to Bow. “His plan to set the ship on fire and blast the Horde’s tanks really came in handy for once.”  
“How many more battles must we fight?” asked a concerned Perfuma. “Can’t we live in peace for a while? The Horde could be coming at any moment!”  
“Enough,” stated Angella. The princesses went silent. She gazed down at the holographic map on the table, which showed the different areas of the land of Etheria. “As of now, we are not under attack by any enemies. Thankfully, She-Ra was able to use her powers to restore the Moonstone, thus saving this kingdom. Of course, if it weren’t for all of you, we would have lost.”  
“Hey, where’s Netossa and Spinnerella?” asked Adora.  
“They went down to my aunt’s place to hang out,” replied Glimmer, rolling her eyes. “She’s probably giving them a tour of the castle and homemade jewelry.”  
“Hang out,” said Bow, putting his fingers together in quotes. “Right. What exactly is their definition of that? Maybe the two of them went to the spa instead…”  
“Back to the topic, please,” Mermista interrupted.  
Angella waited for their silence and continued. “I have called all of you here for another reason.”  
The group of friends leaned closer in curiosity.  
“According to my guards who heard from a messenger who heard from…well you get the idea. They said that there are other princesses in Eternia.”  
“What?!” gasped Adora.  
“Awesome!” said Bow.  
“The more allies we can get, the better,” said Glimmer. “She-Ra can surely save the day again.”  
Mermista and Frosta did not like the idea of more princesses joining with them. “Seriously,” said Frosta. “Will there be any responsible princesses left to rule the remaining kingdoms? You guys are lucky I decided to join the Rebellion. If Scorpia hadn’t surprised us with her crystal bombs, I would have considered remaining at my neutral position in my kingdom.”  
“Your Majesty,” said Adrora, looking at Frosta. “You made the right choice by helping us.”  
“My choice is none of your concern but I appreciate your statement,” Frosta replied.  
Angella interrupted the conversation. “Recruiting these princesses won’t be easy. For one, their particular gemstones have remained out of connection with your gemstones for thousands of years. Their kingdoms are small and they are wary of outsiders.”  
“Who are these princesses?” asked Adora. “Are you sure we can trust them?”  
“Says the one who previously couldn’t be trusted,” remarked Mermista.  
Adora gave Mermista a glare.  
Angella cleared her throat.  
“The princesses that were found are known as Pyra and Scyra.”  
She pointed to a volcano on the map. “Pyra is a princess with dark skin, dark hair and the ability to control fire. From what we know of her, she is thirsty for battle and action.”  
“Sounds like Sea Hawk,” muttered Mermista.  
“She sounds like a great ally to me,” said Glimmer. “We need someone to wield fire, since no one in our group can do it, yet!”  
“At least you can teleport,” Bow mentioned.

 

The queen continued. “However, Pyra’s small island kingdom lies by Horror Hall in the territory of the Fright Zone. Her gemstone, the Ruby, is located deep inside the volcano. In her community, the majority of people support the Horde due to their technology and persuasion. Pyra and her family had to move to the tropics where they would be safe. For how long, I don’t know.”  
Angella then pointed at the Whispering Woods. “Scyra is located much closer to Brightmoon. Her gemstone is clear quartz, located in a cave. Scyra has the ability to temporarily read minds and see the future.”  
“Seriously?” asked Bow and Glimmer in awe.  
“With her on our side…” said Adora, We could have a huge advantage.”  
“Alas, it’s not that simple, Adora,” said Angella. “The Horde have cut down the trees in the forest which they lived during the past several days. With the majority of the Whispering Woods frozen over, she and her family had to flee.”

“Sounds like Pyra’s situation,” said Perfuma. “How terrible!”

“It’s worse, I fear,’ said the queen. “Scyra is the only survivor of her kingdom…or what was once her kingdom. Her home was protected by the trees and accessible by a portal in the north section of the Singing Rivers. The Horde have been searching for her ever since.”  
“Which means…” said Glimmer. “She’ll be captured if we don’t do something!”  
“Correct,” said Angella. “This time, I recommend splitting off into two groups.”  
“But we only have one horse!” said Bow.  
A flying white stallion peered from behind an open window. “I am Swiftwind!” he called. “Did someone call for me?”  
“Yes,” said Angella. “I’d like you to take Adora, Glimmer, and Mermista to the Singing Rivers to the south.”  
“Right, Your Majesty!” said Swiftwind.  
“Sea Hawk will meet us by the ocean,” Mermista explained, “and he can take us to Pyra.” Then she mentioned with sarcasm, “oh joy.”  
“I will go to the Whispering Woods,” said Frosta. “The cold won’t bother me and I can help get us through.”  
“I’ll come along with Frosta,” said Bow. Perfuma nodded, indicating that she would come along as well.  
“Very well,” said Angella. “All of you, be careful, especially you, Glimmer!”  
“Mom, I’m not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself.”  
Angella sighed for a moment. “I know. But still be careful.”  
“I will,” said Glimmer.  
Bow nervously scratched his head. “I think I forgot to tell you guys something.”  
“What is it?” asked Adora.  
“I have an older long lost cousin named Arrow. He looks similar to me, but stronger and lazier.”  
“That’s unexpected,” said Perfuma.  
“Last time, I saw him, both of us were younger. We were training in the woods, when Horde soldiers charged at us with sneak attacks. I managed to hold them off with my arrows, but Arrow wasn’t so lucky. He got captured and taken by Horde. They might have him on their side now!”  
Glimmer put her hand on Bow’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”  
Bow looked downcast. “Because there were more important issues for us to worry about. I didn’t want my family problems to get in the way.”  
“Don’t worry,” said Adora. “We’ll find a way to get him back. But first, we must rescue the other princesses.”  
“Adventure!” called Bow, raising his fist in a perfect imitation of Sea Hawk.  
Mermista crossed her arms and glared at Bow. “Do that again, and I’ll drown you.”  
“Sorry,” Bow said.

A bright red glow pulsed from the round ruby embedded within the volcanic rock. It was accessible by a row of stone steps that lead up to the outside world. The ruby was separated from a pile of jewels and gems. If any Horde soldier had encountered this hidden place within the volcano, they would have had to deal with a lanky, swift, orange dragon. The creature was immune to fire and entrusted by the people to guard their treasure. The entrance was only accessible to Princess Pyra and her father, King Scorch of the Kingdom of Sparks.   
Pyra closed her eyes and let the power from the Ruby flow through her veins. While she felt tired and numb before after a training session with her guard, now she felt rejuvenated as she felt her energy come back to her. The orange dragon crept toward her and lowered his head in her presence.  
“FlameWind, it is great to see you again,” she softly spoke. She ran her light brown hand across the dragon’s scales, which ranged in various shades of orange. Pyra reached into her cloth bag and pulled out a slab of meat. FlameWind eyed the food with his bright yellow eyes. Pyra tossed the meat in the air and the dragon caught it in its mouth.   
“Tasty as usual, huh?” Pyra asked her companion. FlameWind spread his wings and flew up to a higher ledge. Water flowed from a nearby pipe into the cave, settling in a ditch on the cave floor. The dragon leaned toward the flowing water and slurped up the water with its pink tongue. Pyra giggled silently.   
This cavern was a great place for her to recharge her energy and interact with FlameWind, one of the only real friends she had. Although Pyra got along with her guards and fellow friends, they were mostly too busy to engage in any meaningful conversations. Already, Pyra was getting closer to the status of the greatest warrior of her small kingdom. It only made sense that many individuals were jealous of her position as a princess, whose agility was further enhanced by the Ruby.   
Sighing, the 14 year old princess made her way back up toward the stairs. She felt like a new born phoenix, rising from the ashes of the dark and out into the bright world once again. She stared down at her battle uniform: tight black leggings, a chain link shirt, dark red boots, and gold gauntlets that protected her wrists.   
Pyra pushed open the rock doorway that lead to the outside world. The door closed back into place behind her. Pyra made her way to the sandstone castle where she lived. Before reaching the castle, Pyra spotted the local village on either side of her as she walked along the dirt ground. A series of round houses made of gray stone dotted the land in random spots. Due to living near a volcano, a fertile area had been found not too far away. Naturally, the plot of volcanic soil had created the perfect spot for the people to grow corn, lettuce, tomatoes, and other crops. Pyra waved to a family sitting around an open fire. The mother and father, dressed in gray and white, waved back, while their two young daughters stared at the princess in awe.   
The guards, both male and female, were dressed in black armor, with a flame design on the chest area. They held their spears pointed toward the sky. Two of them parted the way as the princess entered Castle Char through the wooden doors. Her father was waiting by his throne with a stern look on his face.  
‘Great,’ Pyra thought. ‘I couldn’t please my mother because I wasn’t strong enough. Now I can’t please my father because…’  
“You’re late,” Scorch stated, interrupted her thoughts. “The council meeting will begin soon so you better have your paperwork organized and ready.”  
Pyra’s face turned beet red. She had gotten so caught up in her training that her assignment slipped from her mind.  
“Yes, father,” Pyra replied. “The paperwork is mostly finished already…”  
“Mostly?” he asked, furrowing his thick dark eyebrows. He wore his usual orange robe, gold crown, and had his staff in position next to his throne.   
“You have ten minutes,” he replied. “Go get changed. And we are not done talking about your suitor and upcoming marriage.”  
“Father!” Pyra called in a burst of anger. “I already told you…I’m not ready to get married. I’m only 14 and I still have my training ahead of me.”  
Scorch crossed his arms and scratched his dark beard. “Your age is plenty old enough for a union. In order to strengthen our defenses against the Horde, we have to form an alliance with another kingdom.”   
Pyra soon found herself wearing red lipstick and a tight red dress, twiddling her thumbs sitting at a round table with the other council members and royalty. Finances, battle plans, and the geography of the land were discussed for several hours. Occasionally, Pyra would have to pitch in and pay attention. ‘Someone kill me now,’ she thought.


End file.
